1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring substrate, a light emitting device, and a manufacturing method of the wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various shapes of light emitting devices in which light emitting elements are mounted on a substrate, have been proposed. As this kind of light emitting device, a structure is known in which wiring layers are formed on an insulating layer formed on a substrate made of metal, and a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is mounted on the wiring layers (for example, see JP-A-2003-092011).
In recent years, the usage of the light emitting device has been expanded to an illumination apparatus, a display apparatus, and the like. For this usage, a plurality of light emitting elements are preferably mounted with high density. In order to satisfy this demand, miniaturization of the light emitting element has been developed. Along with the miniaturization, miniaturization of bumps used to mount the light emitting element in a flip-chip form on the wiring layers has been developed, and thus a gap between the light emitting element and the wiring layers becomes narrowed. On the other hand, in a recent light emitting device, in order to efficiently use light emitted by the light emitting element, a reflective layer having high reflectance is formed on an element mounting surface. However, if the reflective layer is formed, there is a problem in that the reflective layer and the fine light emitting element tend to interfere (contact) with each other. For this reason, it is desirable to develop a light emitting device which can suppress interference between the reflective layer and the light emitting element and mount the fine light emitting element stably thereon.